Call Me Maybe
|image = CimCMM.PNG|250px |band = Carly Rae Jepsen |album = Curiosity''http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_Me_Maybe |released = September 20, 2011 (Canada) February 20, 2012 (Europe) February 22, 2012 (US) |genre = Pop |label = 604 Schoolboy Interscope |runtime = 3:13 |writer = Carly Rae Jepsen Josh Ramsay Tavish Crowe |producer = Josh Ramsay |before = Turn Up the Music |current = |after = Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) }} "'Call Me Maybe'" is a song by Canadian singer-songwriter Carly Rae Jepsen. The song received generally positive reviews from contemporary critics, who praised its composition and clever lyrical content. "Call Me Maybe" has attained commercial success worldwide, reaching number one in Australia, Czech Republic, Denmark, Finland, France, Hungary, Ireland, Luxembourg, New Zealand, Poland, Slovakia, Switzerland, the United Kingdom and the United States, while peaking inside the top three in Austria, Belgium (Flanders & Wallonia), Germany, Israel, Japan, Netherlands, Norway, and Sweden. After reaching the top position in Canada, Jepsen became only the fifth Canadian artist to do so in her home country since 2007. In the United States, the track reached number one on the Billboard Hot 100 and the Pop Songs chart. Cimorelli covered the song and uploaded the video to YouTube on March 24, 2012. It was recorded at their home on Logic Pro, filmed with a Canon Vixia, and edited in Final Cut Express. Lisa did the vocal arranging and video editing, and Christina did the choreography.Description from video reads: "We hope you enjoy this video, which we recorded at home on Logic Pro, filmed with a Canon Vixia, and edited in Final Cut Express. (Watch in 720p) Lisa did the vocal arranging and video editing, Christina did the choreography." Lyrics '''Christina': I threw a wish in the well Don't ask me, I'll never tell I looked to you as it fell And now you're in my way. I'd trade my soul for a wish Pennies and dimes for a kiss I wasn't looking for this But now you're in my way Christina and Lauren with background vocals by Cimorelli: Your stare was holdin' Ripped jeans, skin was showin' Hot night, wind was blowin' Where you think you're going, baby? Lauren with background vocals by Cimorelli: Hey, I just met you And this is crazy But here's my number So call me, maybe? It's hard to look right at you, baby But here's my number So call me, maybe? Hey, I just met you And this is crazy But here's my number So call me, maybe? And all the other boys Try to chase me But here's my number So call me, maybe? Amy with background vocals by Lauren: You took your time with the call I took no time with the fall You gave me nothing at all But still, you're in my way I beg and borrow and steal Had foresight and it's real I didn't know I would feel it But it's in my way Your stare was holdin' Ripped jeans, skin was showin' Hot night, wind was blowin' Where you think you're going, baby? Katherine with background vocals by Cimorelli: Hey, I just met you And this is crazy But here's my number So call me, maybe? It's hard to look right at you, baby But here's my number So call me, maybe? Hey, I just met you And this is crazy But here's my number So call me, maybe? And all the other boys Try to chase me But here's my number So call me, maybe? Dani with background vocals by Cimorelli: Before you came into my life I missed you so bad I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad Before you came into my life I missed you so bad And you should know that And you should know, know that Cimorelli: Call me, baby Lisa: It's hard to look right at you, baby But here's my number Lisa and Lauren: So call me, maybe? Lisa with background vocals by Cimorelli: Hey, I just met you And this is crazy But here's my number So call me, maybe? It's hard to look right at you, baby But here's my number So call me, maybe? Hey, I just met you And this is crazy But here's my number So call me, maybe? And all the other boys Try to chase me But here's my number So call me, maybe? Trivia *Cimorelli did a parody of this song with MattyBRaps called Don't Call Me Baby. *Million Bucks is briefly heard after the song ends. *Nick, Cimorelli's brother, is seen in the bloopers. *In the video, the girls all held up a sign, which were made by Katherine.Description from video reads:"Some of you may be wondering what in thee world the signs (created by yours truly, Katherine) may mean... Thus, a sign explanation! :D" **Christina holds up "I'm the bomb like...tick tick" **Katherine holds up "Cim Fam love" **Lisa holds up "I like to ride horses" **Amy holds up "Honk if you like tacos!" **Lauren holds up "Call me, maybe?" **Dani holds up "Nice bike" *She explained that they were one of the below, and that fans could tweet their guesses. **One of them is a favorite food reference. **One of them is a quote from the movie Aquamarine. **One of them is a lyric from this song. **One of them is an inside joke. **One of them is an obvious message. **One of them is a song lyric. Gallery CMM.PNG CMMsigns.PNG CMMbike.PNG CMMcall.PNG CMMbomb.PNG Call Me Maybe.gif|gif CMMlove.PNG CMMhorses.PNG CMMtacos.PNG Call Me Maybe.jpg|Fan-Made Cover Art Video Gallery References Category:Covers